


S1 SS1: The Demon Life

by KewlBeanz



Series: Demon Days [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KewlBeanz/pseuds/KewlBeanz
Summary: Witness Katherine Hellscream, an ecstatic teenage female demon, experience new and exciting adventures as she goes out to explore the very outdoors of her home city, Asphodel City, situated within the foreboding realm known as the Underworld.In this series premiere, Katherine heads out outside her home mansion within Asphodel City to start a brand new day, and in the process makes a new friend.
Series: Demon Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209572





	S1 SS1: The Demon Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original series created by me, and are, and will, be separated into seasons, with each season having its own unique batch of stories. 
> 
> The stories from here start off as mildly short and simple stories, which from then on grow longer and contain a wider storyline, as well as improved narration and dialogue.
> 
> I put a lot of effort and time into creating this series from scratch with very little to no inspiration other than the ideas in my own head, so I hope you'll enjoy :)
> 
> To avoid confusion, "SS" stands for "Short Story" :)

Set in a world far beneath our own, the Underworld. A dimension who's inhabitants bear the resemblances of vicious freaks, and comprised of 2 unique species: Demons and Monsters.

A land of desolation and anger, the Underworld is a world who does not treat innocent individuals fairly. Hundreds of thousands die every year, mostly because of their own kind. How could anyone live peacefully in such a harsh land? 

Here, there lives a girl who is very much unlike any other denizen in this terrifying world. She goes by the name of Katherine Hellscream, and she herself is a demon. Katherine is the daughter of an ancient, powerful demon who the demons believe is the most powerful of their kind. Because of this, she is despised by her own kind within the present day Underworld. Despite this, she continues to live out the best life she can ever have within this deadly environment.

Fueled by her immense positivity and love over everything, Katherine thrives with no trouble. How does she live with such a joyful personality? Let's find out.

The story begins with a sunny day in the Underworld, and Katherine wakes up inside her family mansion, located in the Underworld's very capital, Asphodel City.

Katherine: Ah! What a wonderful day! Time to go out there and spread some happiness!

Katherine didn't hesitate to get ready as she cleans herself up, and heads straight to the living room. There, she greets her mother, Agatha Hellscream.

Katherine: Hi Mom! Making breakfast, I see??

Agatha: Yep, and I made it special just for you!

Katherine: *sniffs* Ughghhh.... Smells amazing, Mom!

During their conversation, a being emerges from the mansion stairs.

???: *yawns*

The being is revealed to be Katherine's older brother, Leonard Hellscream!

Katherine: Hi, Leonard!

Leonard: Oh hi Kath! You're up early?

Katherine: Absolutely! And I'm gonna go out there and greet the neighboring denizens of the Underworld!

Leonard: Be careful out there, Kath. You do know how those "denizens" think about you.

Katherine: Of course I do, big bro. And I don't care! They can call me all they want, but that ain't stopping me!  
  
Katherine quickly finishes her breakfast and heads straight outside, but not before kissing her mom and hugging her brother goodbye.

Just as Katherine exits the mansion, conflict quickly escalates within the city's demons.

Kath: Oh hi, Frank! Looking good, today!

Frank: No! Get away from me!

Kath: Hi Scylla! Staying sharp, I see?

Scylla: *screams*

Despite every demon and monster running from her as she passed by, Katherine continues to venture throughout the foreboding Underworld.

Suddenly, as she reaches halfway through the city, Katherine notices something in the distance.

Kath: Huh? OOOOH! A new family is about to move in! *high pitch screams*

Katherine didn't hesitate to observe, and greet, the new family moving in, and heads straight to them, but keeping her distance.

???: Remember Damien, don't go out too far!

???: Yeah dad, I know!

Kath: Oooh, new friend!

Katherine immediately greets one of the family members, who's revealed to be Damien.

Kath: Hi there, fellow demon! Welcome to Asphodel City!

Damien: Oh hi there! Gee, thanks! We never usually get greetings outside of home.

Kath: Well, now you do! My name's Katherine. Katherine Hellscream. But you can call me Kath. Nice to meet you!

Suddenly, Damien shivers in fear.

Damien: Wait, did you say, Hellscream?! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for my inconvenience...

Kath: Huh? What are you doing??

Damien: A bow of respect. You know, to your family.

Kath: Why would y- Ohhh. No, Damien. You don't need to bow. Come on, stand up.

Damien: But why? Aren't you gonna tell me what to do or something?...

Kath: No! I would never do that! Sure, my family name is pretty known throughout the Underworld, but trust me, I'm a gentle demon!

Damien: Oh. Haha, I got nervous there for a second. Sorry about that uh, Kath, right? My name's Damien. Damien Doomswell.

Kath: Very nice to meet you, Damien Doomswell! I'm glad to know that a new family is moving here to Asphodel City!

Damien: Yeah, this was our decision to move in. So what brings you here in these parts?

Kath: You know, here and there, just greeting some fellow demons and monsters! Even though they kinda hate me...

Damien: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess they just don't like demons coming from a powerful lineage.

Kath: Yeah... I never usually make new friends along the way.

Damien: Well, how about you and me become friends?

Kath: REALLY?!

Damien: Yeah! Absolutely!

Katherine screams in excitement as she finally made a new friend.

Kath: *high pitched screams* Thanks, Damien!

Damien: No problem, Kath!

???: Damien! Where are you? I need your help out here!

Damien: That's my dad... I better go help him with the stuff we need to move in. I gotta go.

Kath: Oh okay, Damien! Guess I'll see you later, then?

Damien: Yeah, absolutely! See ya, Kath!

Kath: See ya, Damien!

Katherine waves goodbye to her new friend, Damien, and heads back to the inner regions of the city.

Suddenly, Kath receives a call from her phone from her best friend, Carrie Fangmire.

Kath: Hellooo???

Carrie: Hi Kath!!!!

Kath: *gasps* Hi girl!! How's it been??

Carrie: Been doin fine, as usual! How about you??

Kath: You would not believe what happened to me today Care, I made a new friend!!! His name is Damien Doomswell. He and his family just moved in to Asphodel City!

Carrie: That's great! I would love to meet this Damien fellow with you, girl!

Kath: I know girl, right? Guess things are continuing to go my way today!

While she is on her phone, Katherine barely escapes a hit from an ongoing car.

???: Hey, watch where you're going!

Kath: Sorry!! Anyway girl, I'm heading out for a bit to get something to eat, I'll catch ya later!

Carrie: Okay girl! See ya! Love ya!

Kath: Love ya too, girl!

After finishing her call, Katherine heads to a nearby restaurant and orders takeout. After doing so, she exits and begins walking back to the mansion.

Kath: Right! Time to get home!

As she walks, Asphodel City continues to become more bustling, as the denizen crowd themselves in different places.

Kath: Ouch, hey! Oof!

The majority of crowded denizens causes Katherine to lose track of sight, and is unable to figure out what's in front of her.

Just as her vision becomes clearer, Katherine finds herself in the middle of the road!

Kath: What the?!

Just as Katherine processes what's happening, another car is heading her way!

Kath: !!!

When all hope seems lost for Katherine, Damien suddenly appears and pushes her to the sidewalk!

Kath: *coughs* Oh, hi!

Damien: Hi!

Damien: You should really watch what's in front of you, Kath. That car nearly hit you!

Kath: Oh my... You saved my life! Thanks so much, Damien!

Katherine then hugs Damien tightly without letting go.

Damien: It's not a problem, Kath! That's what friends do.

Kath: Thanks for being my friend, Damien...

Damien: Of course! Uhm, shouldn't you be going with all that food?

Kath: Oh! Right! Thanks for reminding me! I gotta go! Thanks again for saving my life, Damien!

Katherine gives Damien one last hug and heads straight back to the mansion with her takeout.

Leonard: So sis, how'd it go? Did you get hurt?

Kath: I'm fine! I got us takeout!

Leonard: That looks good! So I guess you had a good day today, huh?

Kath: Well, quite good and a little bit extreme! And it's just the way I like it!

After that rough day, Kath finally rests and eats the takeouts she ordered along with her brother and mother, knowing that she made a friend in such a rough time.

\- THE END -


End file.
